Mal and Malice's Adventure
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: While Ben and Bree are away, across the world, on a royal business trip, Mal and Malice decide to take a road trip. The real adventure begins now.


**Hey guys :) I am going to make a new story. It is a sibling story so the protagonists, as you may have realized, are Mal and her twin brother, Malice (My OC). Couples are only mentioned but a lot of characters appear.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. Bree belongs to BalBreelice04121994**

Mal's POV

I was currently sitting in my dorm room, sketching in my drawing book. I was bored beyond belief. Ben was away on a royal business trip to Russia, a kingdom that was far away from here, and Bree had gone with him. Being King and Princess of Auradon has its advantages and disadvantages I guess. And everyone else was either at home for the weekend or doing some school activities.

I was finishing a drawing of me and Ben swimming together at the Enchanted Lake, when the door knocked. 'Come in" I yelled.

The door opened and there stood Malice, my twin brother. He was looking bored too. "Hey Mal. What are you doing?" he asked and sighed when he sat at Evie's bed.

I looked at him, sighing. "I am bored. What about you?" Malice smiled and stood up to sit next to me. "Same" I nodded and we stood in silence.

"What is this?" Malice's head turned at the drawing's direction. "It's me and Ben" I smiled at the memory. It's lovely, sis" Malice smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Hey" my head shot up to look at my brother. "What is it, Malice?"

"Why don't we take a vacation together? Just the two of us. The two siblings. Bro and sis together." He said excitedly and I smiled. That was really cool idea. "Actually, that is a great idea. Until we come back, Ben and Bree might have returned." I said, and he stood up, smiling brightly.

"Pack your stuff. We are leaving in twenty minutes" he said and started bouncing up and down, literally. I laughed at my brother's antics "You already had it planned, hadn't you?"

"Um, I might have asked FG the other day?" Malice used it as a question, smiling. Always a step ahead.

Twenty minutes later, we had gathered our stuff and jumped into Malice's black Laamborgini Maseratti. It was a pesent from Bree, for our 17th birthday. At first, Malice tried to deny it but Bree kissed him and said that the gift cannot be returned. Ben told him he could hire a driver but Malice declined, saying he loved driving, himself.

"So, what's our first stop?" I turned to him and asked. "Beast Castle in Auradon City. Belle and Adam invited us for lunch. No better way to start this, with somewhere nearby." he chuckled.

"Cool" I smiled. Belle and Adam might have been reclutant for us to come to Auradon, at first, but now they had warmed up to us and treated us like we were their children. I was happy to have them in our lives.

Ten minutes later, we had arrived at Beast Castle and the royal couple waited for us, outside. "Look who's back. We have thought you had forgot about us" Adam chuckled. Since we grew closer, they let us talking on first name basis.

"Never" Malice stated and ran to hug Belle, who also hugged him back, and patted his hair, smiling "We missed you guys." she then proceeded to hug me, while Adam hugged Malice. "And how are you doing, at these days?" she smiled. "We are taking a vacation around the kingdoms. Have some sibling bonding time" Malice beamed.

"That's a great idea. Ben and Bree also did this when they were 15, a year before you came here, and grew even closer." Adam told us, smiling.

"Shall we get inside?" Belle asked us. "Yes, we should. I'm hungry." I said, making the others laugh and me, blushing. "Mally is hungry" Malice teased me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We had a great time with Belle and Adam. The food was delicious, thanks to Mrs. Potts as always, and the dessert was strawberry cake, which made me groan in pleasure. Malice also shares my love for strawberries, so he also enjoyed it as much. Belle and Adam asked us to stay at night so they could have a family night, since Ben and Bree were away. We watched some films from when Ben and Bree were babies and toddlers, and they were so funny. Oh how much i am going to tease ben when he comes back.

The night I slept in Ben's bedroom, taking his scent in as I was smelling his pillow, while Malice slept at Bree's and did the exact same thing. Thank god I have the telepathy power with Malice. I never grow bored.

 **That's it the beginning, guys. Hope you liked it :) leave a review if you like. It would make me happy. Stay tuned for more :)**


End file.
